


By your side

by YayaSamuko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Adopted Children, F/F, Family, Fluff, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Science Babies, girl's love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: This is a collection of short Family AUs where the girls cast from Love Live take role being a married couple and having children(s). [Yuri/Shoujo-ai/Femslash, Family AU] Requests are open!





	By your side

It was a day like any other. It was raining outside, dark clouds covering the sky. However, the three people inside the Kousaka shop were caring less about all that vortex as they were comfortably gathered at the kitchen.

The young 6-years old daughter whose purple hair was cut above her shoulder was comfortably seated by the window, a blanket wrapped around her and a cup of hot chocolate in hand. She happily watched everything outside while occasionally picking a random card from the deck that was placed beside her. It was already 07:30 and the roads were quiet. The citizens must have already been at home, trying to forget about all this rain.

"Nozomi..."

Said girl turned to the red-haired woman who was clad in a white T-shirt and a long brown skirt. "What is it, Mama?"

"Could you give me a hand?"

Without saying any more word, Nozomi put the blanket away, drew a smile on her face and ran toward the counter. The ginger woman who seemed to be in her 40s couldn't help but to chuckle as she ran her fingers on the petite girl's hair and allowed her in between the two women.

The three Kousaka started preparing the diner while helping each others. They have decided to make rice with yakiniku plus salad and some baked bread for dessert.

Honoka hummed happily as she worked on the dough, giving it a form. Intrigued, their daughter leaned closer to her, a bag of floor in hand. "Mommy... This...?"

The older woman smiled before cutting the dough in two and took the bag of floor. "Do you want to help as well?" The response came as a nod and Honoka lifted the petite girl before moving a chair there so Nozomi will be able to freely prepare something on the counter. "We are going to give these funny forms and bake them."

"Sound fun~"

And then they started working on modeling with the petite girl slightly struggling, making Honoka to chuckle several times. After a good minute, they has managed to work on it and gave the coughs different animal and fruits form. While the ginger has decided to put them on a plate and walked to the oven to bake them, Maki handed a handkerchief to their daughter.

Smiling, Nozomi gladly accepted the gift and wiped her now covered of floor face with the tissue. "Thanks, Mama!" She added with a cute smile while sitting down on the same chair she was standing in moments prior.

The taller woman kneeled down and pinched the girl's nose, earning chuckle from the purplenette and Honoka who was walking back toward them. "Now then," the older woman walked behind and wife and wrapped her arms around Maki's waist. "How about we play a little game while waiting for the breads to get ready?"

Maki wanted to push Honoka away because she was slightly taken aback by the sudden hug, but then again, it was Honoka we are talking about so she was used to all the random actions the shorter woman usually did. They might have been married for years now though but the former Tsundere was still keeping few trace of her not-so-honest-with-her-own-feelings self.

The red-head was brought back into reality by Nozomi's laugher and looked down to see their daughter tugging on her skirt. "Mama... Mama... Let's play a card game!"

"Yeah yeah!" Honoka insisted as she held her wife tighter, cooing on her ear. "C'mon, Mama Maki-chan~ Let's play a card game and the looser has to do anything that the winner order her to do."

"Sound really fun yan~" Nozomi cheered and gave a begging look to the taller woman.

Maki sighed. "All right! You two are always so unfair, dragging me alongside your games." True enough, it was not unusual for these three to play a game and each time, the tomato-loving woman was always forced in and most of the time lost and gain one more embarrassing memory each time. Last time, for example, they have played a game of twister and the looser had to sing the opening of a cartoon. Or another example when they has decided to play monopoly and Maki has ended up being forced to call Tsubasa and flirt with her on the phone for two minutes. Fortunately, after a good hour of explanation that it was all a game, the brunette has accepted their apologies.

Walking over to the table, the three Kousaka all took cards and started playing, the rain falling outside and the bread inside the oven.

[-x-x-x-]

Letting go of another sigh, Maki stood up from her chair and tidied the books on her desk before walking over to their large bed. Nozomi was already fast asleep while the ginger woman was playing with her hair, humming a lullaby. The red-head smiled and slid underneath the dolphin blanket, adjusted her position so that the purplenette was in the middle and Honoka and her by both her side.

Maki moved closer and had a look at the petite girl's peaceful asleep face before letting go of a chuckle. Her wife couldn't help but to smile as well. "Today was a very fun day as well."

The younger woman just nodded before turning toward the ceiling. All kind of asters and other divinations were painted there while all kind of dolls, plush and little car toys were tidied in different shelves at the corner of the room. Since Honoka was a Mama chicken, she has refused to let Nozomi have her own room from fear of being apart from her. She has strongly insisted, see begged her wife to agree with her. In the end, the red-head has accepted and had to admit she didn't hate it. True, they had some restrictions with Nozomi here but that was nothing compared to the happiness and comfort of always having her daughter close by.

"Maki... You asleep?"

Said woman shook her head and turned toward the ginger who has just turned the light off. Lightnings were roaring outside while violent winds were raging but the inside of the Homura bakery, especially inside the bedroom at the second floor was heavenly.

"I love you!" Honoka just said out of nowhere before leaning closer, pressing her body against their daughter, forcing poor girl to endure a marshmallow hell in between her Moms' chests. "I really love you with all my being!"

Her face turning red from embarrassment, the younger woman closed her eyes. "Why are you saying that all of sudden?" Though she said that, her left hand slowly moved until meeting her wife's. The ginger could feel the golden ring on her ring finger and couldn't help but to smile.

"Do I really need a reason to say that I love Maki?" Honoka replied casually, intertwining their fingers as her wife pressed closer. "Also, I am very glad you have accepted to become my wife on that day. I can happily say that I'm the happiest person in the world right now._

"Jeez! Honoka..." Maki attempted to scoff but couldn't help her lips from curling into a smile. "Though... I love you too..." She slightly muttered.

"What?" The older woman teasingly asked."I didn't hear ya,darling? Can you please repeat?"

"Jeez! Baka Honoka!" The red-head sighed before leaning closer and had her lips meet Honoka's. The kiss lasted for a couple of second before they separated and slightly backed away as to allow their sleeping daughter some air.

Talking about Nozomi, poor girl has started sweating because of the near-suffocation but surprisingly wasn't awaken by all this, obviously because she was used. Honoka just chuckled. "Hehe! Good night, darling!" She then brushed Nozomi's bangs and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Maki then started closing her eyes and soon fell asleep, followed not far by Honoka.

It was a day like any other. The rain was pouring as if there was no tomorrow outside but the three members of the Kousaka were comfortably enjoying each other's presence.


End file.
